Prior devices have been known such as shown in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,565,980, 2,638,583 and 3,967,274 disclosing table based devices for signalling for service by means of a lighted signal. However, the problem with signal devices which include only the turning on and off of a light are that they are not highly visible in a lighted room and due to glare, the signal may appear to be on when viewed from certain angles.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a device for signalling a waiter or waitress for service in a restaurant or lounge which provides a highly visible service signal both in a lighted and a darkened room.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a table signal device which is simple in construction and operation wherein the difference between the signal and non-signal positions of a signal mechanism is highly recognizable by the service attendant.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a table signalling device having a vertically movable signal mechanism which must be raised by the patron for service and lowered by the service attendant after rendering service so that no mistake will be made as to whether service has been completed.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a table signal device having a vertically movable signal mechanism which by itself provides a non-illuminated visual signal when raised to a signalling position in a lighted room and which is automatically illuminated upon reaching the signalling position for providing a highly visual illuminated signal as required by darkness in a room.